


Finally Found You

by cubhyunjae



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Jang Peng moves to South Korea with his best friend Hosung. However, he still thinks about his past with Lee Geumhyuk. His first true love.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Park Heejun | Ziu, Jang Peng | Jacob/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Kim Hosung | Lou/No Yoonho | Ayno
Kudos: 11





	Finally Found You

The name Geumhyuk brings too many memories to Jacob, the China native on his way to South Korea to live with his best friend Hosung. Jacob had met Hosung on a trip to South Korea with his family. They just so happened to be standing in line at the same roller coaster when Jacob all but cried in line. Hosung comforted the older by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and talking about Hosung’s most embarrassing moment on his first roller coaster ride. Since then, the two boys became inseparable. Every time one of the boys did something fun, they immediately facetimed the other so both could experience in their own ways. Hosung is the man that Jacob turned to when anything went wrong, but before Hosung there was Geumhyuk. 

Geumhyuk is a South Korean native who moved to China at a young age. He was around the age of eight when he moved to China. His next door neighbors had a son who was three at the time. The younger boy introduced himself as Cobi, to which his mother proceeded to say that he goes by Cobi and that Jacob is his name. Geumhyuk had taken the younger to the park nearby and since that day they were joined at the hip. 

\---- 

“Hi! I’m Geumhyuk!” Geumhyuk waves at the smaller boy. 

“I Cobi!” Jacob giggles as he hides behind his mother who shakes her head. 

“He goes by Cobi. His name is Jacob,” Jacob’s mother smiles at Geumhyuk who nods his head. 

The parents begin to talk and introduce themselves when Jacob finally decides to walk over and hold Geumhyuk’s hand. Geumhyuk looks down at the younger and smiles brightly at him. Jacob blushes and pokes Geumhyuk’s side, who giggles happily and pokes Jacob back. The two begin to poke at each other and laugh happily before Geumhyuk’s mother calls their names. 

“There’s a park on the next street over if you two want to play at the park,” Geumhyuk’s mother smiles as Geumhyuk nods and walks with Jacob to the park happily. 

“Do you like blue? I like blue,” Jacob smiles up at Geumhyuk who nods his head smiling. 

“I like blue. Do you like flowers?” Geumhyuk asks Jacob who stops at the edge of the park to pick up a blue flower. 

Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk and nods his head happily before putting the flower in Geumhyuk’s shirt pocket. Geumhyuk smiles brightly at Jacob and hugs him making the smaller squeal then running off onto the playground with Geumhyuk.

\----

Jacob rests his head on the airplane window completely exhausted. The thoughts of Geumhyuk swirling in his head that he just wishes would go away are causing a major headache. Jacob looks out the window and smiles slightly seeing the city of Incheon. He could not wait to see Hosung again. Jacob’s foot bounces in pure excitement which alerts the couple beside him. He apologizes before looking out the window smiling brightly. He wonders if Yoonho, Hosung’s fiance, will be there as well. The sudden thought of meeting Yoonho gives the Chinese native anxiety. It’s fine, he’s technically met Yoonho several times, just not in person. Jacob’s ears begin to ring as his anxiety kicks in even more. Jacob closes his eyes and begins to think of happier things such as the first time he met Hosung. Jacob is so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear the pilot tell the passengers that they’re landing. Jacob is jolted out of his thoughts when the tires of the plane touch the landing strip. Jacob bites at his lip and begins to gather up the small things that were scattered around him. He rolls up his headphones and slips them into his pocket happily. Jacob pulls his phone out and turns it off airplane mode. He opens his phone and sees the twenty messages just from Hosung. He chuckles and opens the messages to see a picture of Yoonho and Hosung waiting for him to arrive. Jacob grins brightly at the thought of seeing them. Once the plane stops and people begin to leave, Jacob stands up and grabs his backpack. He walks off the plane after pulling his mask up and nodding towards the plane staff. He looks up and walks towards the baggage claim, smile hidden behind his mask. He walks onto the escalator and bites his lip as he goes down to baggage claim. His heart begins to beat quicker as he sees the two males to which he calls friends. Jacob runs up to them and hugs them tightly. 

“YOU’RE FINALLY HERE!” Hosung shouts and hugs Jacob tightly. 

“NO FAIR I WANNA HUG HIM!” Yoonho shouts and gets in between Hosung and Jacob to be in the middle of the hug. 

Jacob laughs and hugs the both of them happily, “Fuck I’m so happy to be here,” Jacob smiles as the group of three walk to where Jacob’s luggage will be. 

The three talk about Jacob’s flight while grabbing the two luggage bags and walking to Yoonho’s car. 

“You should meet my roommates! I think you’d really like them!” Yoonho smiles at Jacob who nods his head and shrugs. 

“Are they busy tonight?” Jacob asks as they put his stuff in Yoonho’s car and then file into the car. 

“Actually no! I can call them! What do you want to do for food anyways?” Yoonho grins at Jacob in the mirror who shrugs and smiles. 

“I’m okay with anything really,” Jacob smiles and pulls out his phone before taking a picture of Yoonho and Hosung holding hands. 

“We haven’t done pizza night with the boys in a while. We could always do that,” Hosung looks at Yoonho who nods his head and hands Hosung his phone to call his roommates as he drives out of the airport parking lot. 

Hosung chuckles as he calls Yoonho’s roommate before looking back at Jacob who smiles at Hosung. 

“Yah! Yoonho what do you want?” a soft voice asks Yoonho as he grins. 

“We’re having pizza night at Hosung’s place!” Yoonho grins brightly and Jacob grins happily. 

“Why Hosung’s? It’s usually here,” the male hums into the phone as Yoonho groans in frustration. 

“Because I said so! You also need to make sure Chunghyeop hyung orders extra stuff. We’ll be there in about forty minutes,” Yoonho sighs softly and shakes his head as he drives. 

“Oh my god you are insufferable Yoonho,” the male grumbles, causing Hosung to chuckle, “Hosung do not start with me.” 

“Sorry Wooyoung hyung,” Yoonho and Hosung chuckle softly. 

“Okay I’m gonna go and corral Chunghyeop and Heejun. Big guy is still busy with work so he won’t be able to come again,” Wooyoung sighs as Yoonho bites his lip and looks at Hosung who shrugs. 

“It’s okay. I figured he wouldn’t be able to come. But I love you! We’ll see you soon!” Yoonho shouts before having Hosung hang up his phone, “Okay so you’re only meeting three of the four friends. Hyuk hyung is always so busy at work,” Yoonho shakes his head and sighs. 

“No need to worry! Do you guys mind if I take a quick nap?” Jacob asks and stretches his legs out. 

“Not at all bub. We’ll wake you up when we’re home,” Hosung smiles at Jacob who nods his head and lays his head against the window before letting the vibrations from the music put him to sleep. 

When the three finally arrive at Hosung and Jacob’s house, Hosung shakes Jacob awake. Jacob opens his eyes and smiles before hopping out of the car and getting his stuff. Jacob walks to the front door with his luggage in both hands. He didn’t have much left to bring considering he shipped most of his stuff to Hosung when he decided to move in with Hosung. Hosung chuckles and walks to the front door with Yoonho and unlocks the door before the three of them walk in. 

“Damn, it’s been so long since I’ve been here,” Jacob breathes in deeply as he looks around the house before walking into his room and setting his luggage down. He looks around to see that Hosung has put everything up carefully for Jacob so he didn’t have to, “Hosung! You didn’t have to put my stuff up! I could have done that!” 

“Actually I didn’t put it up. Yoonho did,” Hosung leans against the doorframe as Yoonho hides behind Hosung. 

Jacob runs out of the room to hug Yoonho happily while smiling brightly. Yoonho hugs back happily before Jacob walks back into the bedroom and begins to unpack his clothes. 

“GOOD EVENING!” a male shouts as they step into Hosung’s house. 

“Jesus Christ Heejun!” Wooyoung groans and sits on Hosung’s couch. 

“Why are you so fucking loud?” Yoonho walks over and shakes his head. 

“Come on! Let’s go meet the boys,” Hosung smiles at Jacob who nods his head and walks out to the living room with Hosung. 

“Hey Hosung! Hello male I’ve never met before!” Heejun smiles at Hosung before doing a double take, “YOU’RE JACOB!” 

“That’s why I ordered extra,” a male with half pastel pink and half pastel blue hair smiles and waves, “I’m Chunghyeop.” 

“Hey! I’m Jacob,” Jacob smiles then looks over at a black haired male who blushes under the gaze of Jacob. 

“I’m W-Wooyoung,” Wooyoung blushes and pulls his knees to his chest. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Jacob grins and waves at Wooyoung before walking into the kitchen with Yoonho. 

“I haven’t seen you blush like that with anyone except Heejun and me,” Chunghyeop smirks at Wooyoung who glares at Chunghyeop and punches his arm. 

“Awwwh! Our baby gets so flustered by hot guys!” Heejun laughs as Wooyoung punches Heejun’s arm. 

“YOONHO WHAT THE HELL?!” Jacob laughs causing the group to look at him. 

“I FORGOT HOW HIS SINK WORKS I’M SO SORRY!” Yoonho screams as he looks at the drenched Jacob. 

“It’s fine. I needed to change anyways,” Jacob slips his shirt off and sets it in the sink before walking into his room. 

“Oh hell,” Chunghyeop, Heejun, and Wooyoung all gawk at Jacob’s stomach. 

“Will you three stop being idiots,” Hosung rolls his eyes and looks at Yoonho who smirks at Hosung, “I’m friends with horny idiots,” Hosung sighs and smiles at Jacob who comes out in sweatpants and a new t-shirt.

“Who are horny idiots?” Jacob asks and cracks his back before sitting on the floor at the coffee table. 

“Yoonho, Chunghyeop, Wooyoung, and Heejun,” Hosung smirks as Jacob looks at Yoonho confused before chuckling and nodding. 

“If you guys wanted to see me shirtless you could have just asked,” Jacob laughs and takes his shirt off before smirking at the three boyfriends. 

“Pizza i-is on the way,” Chunghyeop blushes while looking at Jacob’s chest. 

“Sweet!” Yoonho grins and sits on the chair next to Jacob as Hosung sits down next to Jacob while smiling. 

“How did you guys even meet?” Chunghyeop asks and smiles brightly at Jacob who grins. 

“I was here on vacation with my parents and I had wanted to go on the roller coaster. I was scared to go on it because I had never been on one before. I ended up sobbing and Hosung was standing next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and proceeded to tell me the first time he went on a roller coaster he threw up all over his boyfriend,” Jacob laughs and looks at Hosung who blushes a deep red. 

“And now that boyfriend is his fiance,” Yoonho grins and leans over before kissing Hosung, making Jacob gag and laugh before shaking his head at the two. 

“What made you move, if you don’t mind me asking,” Heejun smiles at Jacob who nods his head and smiles. 

“My mom is retiring. She’s moving deep into the country and I had nowhere else to stay so Hosung said I could move in with him,” Jacob grins at the group and smiles brightly. 

“Hey you didn’t tell me you had that huge ass scar on your stomach,” Hosung traces the scar on his stomach.

“I got it when I was younger with my old friend,” Jacob looks down at the scar and sighs thinking of Geumhyuk. 

“You don’t talk about your childhood that often. How old were you when it happened?” Yoonho asks and looks at him. 

“I was eleven when it happened,” Jacob sighs softly and looks at his legs before shaking his head, “It’s just a scar,” Jacob brings his hand up to wipe away the tear that fell. 

“Tell us about it. Please?” Wooyoung smiles at Jacob who looks up and nods his head. 

“Okay fine,” Jacob chuckles before starting in on the memory. 

\----

Jacob looks at Geumhyuk who sits on the swing of the park that they always go to. Jacob hangs upside down from the monkey bars and giggles as Geumhyuk waves at him. 

“Hi bub!” Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob who waves back. 

“Hi Geumhyuk hyung!” Jacob waves as he continues to hang from the monkey bars. 

“Be careful Jacob. Also you don’t have to call me that you know? I’ve known you since you were in diapers,” Geumhyuk giggles and begins to swing happily. 

“Yeah yeah don’t remind me,” Jacob shudders and shakes his head before smiling brightly at Geumhyuk. 

“You were so cute! I just remember wanting to pinch your little cheeks and cuddling with you cause you hated seeing me leave,” Geumhyuk chuckles as Jacob blushes a deep red and looks away from his best friend. 

“You’re disgusting,” Jacob shakes his head and looks around the park and sighs, “Mom’s worried about me. She says I spend too much time studying and not hanging out with kids my age,” Jacob sighs and looks at Geumhyuk who frowns and continues to swing. 

“I get what you mean. Mom said that I need to explore more options and maybe talk to some of my friends back in South Korea,” Geumhyuk sighs as he stops the swing. 

“Why do you need to start talking to your friends in South Korea?” Jacob asks and looks at Geumhyuk. 

“Jacob, you know we aren’t staying in China forever,” Geumhyuk frowns as he looks up at the younger male. 

“Please don’t remind me,” Jacob shakes his head as he sits up on the monkey bars before screaming as he falls through from the top. 

Geumhyuk felt his world stop when he saw Jacob begin to fall from the monkey bars. He immediately stands up and runs over to Jacob. The younger male screams and sobs out at the sharp pain in his stomach. Geumhyuk runs back to the Jang residence. 

“MISSES JANG! WE NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!” Geumhyuk screams as he runs inside. 

“What happened?” Mrs. Jang runs down the stairs upon hearing her son screaming for his mother. 

“H-He was on the monkey bars. It happened so fast. I’m so sorry,” Geumhyuk cries as Jacob’s mother picks up Jacob and grabs Geumhyuk’s hand as she pulls them into the car. 

The trip to the hospital was quick, but painful. The cries and screams from Jacob only got worse as time went on. Geumhyuk holds Jacob’s head in his lap as he brushes the younger’s hair from his face. Jacob grips Geumhyuk’s wrist and pulls his hand to his face to cry into his arm. Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob as Jacob tries to calm his cries. Once at the emergency room, Jacob’s mother and Geumhyuk carry Jacob inside the hospital. 

“What happened?” a nurse asks as she pulls up a bed for Jacob to lie on. 

Geumhyuk helps Jacob get him on the bed before they’re all taken to a room, “He was lying on top of the monkey bars when he fell off and landed on his stomach,” Geumhyuk shakes as he watches Jacob silently cry in pain. 

“Okay, I’m going to take him back to get some x-rays done just to make sure that everything is alright,” the nurse looks at Geumhyuk and Jacob’s mother as he nods. 

As Jacob stands up and whimpers in pain he stops and grabs Geumhyuk’s hand before smiling at him, “I love you,” Jacob whispers to the older. 

“I love you too,” Geumhyuk whispers back before Jacob leaves to get the x-rays done. 

After an hour of waiting, Jacob’s x-ray results are finally back. The nurse walks in and smiles at Jacob. 

“On the plus side your ribs are only a little bruised. However, you have a wood chip lodged into your stomach that we have to surgically remove. I’ll be back in a couple minutes to take you to the surgery room. Misses Jang I’m going to need you to sign some papers” the nurse leaves before Jacob’s mother smiles at her son. 

“It’ll be over before you know it kiddo. I’m going to the cafeteria. Geumhyuk, feel free to join me when he goes to surgery,” Jacob’s mother kisses Jacob’s forehead before going out to the nurses station to sign some papers. 

“At least I’m not broken,” Jacob turns to look at Geumhyuk and grins. 

“I was so scared. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop your fall,” Geumhyuk frowns and looks at Jacob. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m a kid. I’m bound to make a few dumb decisions,” Jacob giggles and looks at Geumhyuk, “When do you have to leave?” 

“Jacob you don’t want to know,” Geumhyuk looks away and bites at his lip. 

“It’s okay. You can tell me,” Jacob holds his hand out for Geumhyuk to hold. 

Geumhyuk intertwines his fingers with Jacob’s, “I leave in five days,” Geumhyuk looks down at their hands as Jacob sighs sadly and nods. 

“It’ll be okay. Can I tell you something?” Jacob looks over at his best friend who nods, “My mom told me. I’ve known for a week now that you were leaving soon. That’s why she’s worried,” Jacob smiles sadly at Geumhyuk. 

“I’m sorry Jacob. I don’t want to leave,” Geumhyuk tears up as he looks at Jacob. 

“I don’t want you to leave either. Promise me something Lee Geumhyuk,” Jacob grins at Geumhyuk. 

“Anything Cobi,” Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob with tearful eyes. 

“If we ever meet again, promise me you’ll take me on a date,” Jacob grins at Geumhyuk who blushes and looks at him in confusion, “I meant what I said when I said I love you,” Jacob grins at the older. 

“I love you too Cobi. I promise. If we ever meet again, I’ll take you on a date. I promise,” Geumhyuk sobs before pressing his lips to Jacob’s cheek. 

Jacob grins and kisses Geumhyuk’s cheeks back before the nurse walks in the room to take Jacob to surgery. Geumhyuk follows him out of the room before waving at his friend as he disappears from view.

\----

Jacob wipes his eyes and laughs sadly as he finishes the story, “So yeah. Long story short I fell off the monkey bars and had a huge wood chip stuck in my stomach that had to get surgically removed.” 

“Oh babe. I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Hosung pulls Jacob into a hug before the rest of the guys pile in and hug him. 

There was a quiet cough that came from behind the pile of boys as a tall male looms over holding boxes of pizza, “I went to Yoonho’s place but no one was there so I figured everyone was here,” the male chuckles and sets the pizza down, “Why are we all hugging a random stranger?” 

“He just told us a sad story about his childhood,” Wooyoung sits up as everyone leaves the hug pile from Jacob. 

“What is said guy’s name?” the male raises his eyebrow. 

“Jacob,” Jacob stands up and turns around to look at the male as he smiles brightly. 

“You can call me Hyuk,” Hyuk smiles at Jacob and hands him a drink, “Jacob doesn’t sound very Korean,” he chuckles softly. 

“I’m Chinese. I just moved here from China today actually,” Jacob grins at the male. 

“Oh? If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your actual name?” Hyuk asks as Jacob takes a drink and looks over the male’s torso to notice the scar on his stomach. 

“Jang Peng. Why?” Jacob tilts his head in confusion as Hyuk chokes on his drink. 

“JANG PENG?! THE JANG PENG?!” Hyuk shouts and looks at Hosung who shrugs before connecting the dots. 

“I’m nothing special. How do you know me?” Jacob asks and smiles at the male. 

“A promise is a promise,” Hyuk smiles before looking at Jacob, “I believe the day you got that scar we made a promise that if we were to ever meet again, that I owe you a date,” the male smiles at Jacob whose eyes widen. 

“GEUMHYUK!” Jacob screams and hugs the older male tightly. 

“Fucking hell,” Geumhyuk hugs him back before burying his face in the younger’s hair. 

“Oh my god. Hyukie is Geumhyuk. OH MY GOD JACOB IS COBI!” Yoonho screams as Hosung tackles his boyfriend to shut up. 

“I love you so fucking much Jacob,” Geumhyuk grins down at the younger. 

“I love you too idiot!” Jacob laughs and kisses him deeply before pulling away. 

“There goes adding him in as a fourth,” Heejun shakes his head and sighs before yelping when Wooyoung and Chunghyeop slap his back. 

“You look so different,” Jacob admires the older male smiling. 

“You’ve changed a bit too. I see your mom made you change that god awful bleach blonde,” Geumhyuk chuckles as he wraps his arm around Jacob. 

“I see your mom made you cut your mop,” Jacob giggles before leaning over and smiling brightly, “I’ve missed you so much,” Jacob smiles at Geumhyuk. 

“I missed you so much more. And now that you’re here, I’m never letting you go,” Geumhyuk leans down and presses his lips to Jacob’s. 

They were together at last and nothing could take that away from them.


End file.
